Era uma vez, uma dor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sigo adiante tomado por um ódio e violência tão grandes que eu tenho certeza que estou louco. Perdi de vez minha sanidade. - Yaoi, Challenge Need For Fic. E também presente para Theka Tsukihiro, porque ela gosta de angst como eu.


**Era uma vez uma dor**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, AU, POV (Radamanthys de Wyvern), Slash (Yaoi), Songfic (Life will never be the same – L'Ame Immortelle)

Advertências: Violência

Classificação: R

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Sigo adiante tomado por um ódio e violência tão grandes que eu tenho certeza que estou louco. Perdi de vez minha sanidade.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, yaoi para o caso de animes, mas não contém cenas de sexo.

**Disclaimer**: Fanfiction de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os personagens tem seus legítimos donos (embora eu esteja pensando em seqüestrar o Radamanthys...) Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada possuem todos os direitos sobre Saint Seiya e Lost Canvas.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Realidade alternativa.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko (como não poderia deixar de ser)

Nota Inicial: Breve explicação **para entender a fanfic**: uma história baseada num RPG de que participava, cuja idéia foi desenvolvida por Nana Pizani e Brija, players de Shun/Hades e Camus no Milo e Camus Yaoi, ou seja, a idéia do RPG, a ambientação, os cargos, foram criados por elas, bem como a idéia de Yargo, outro planeta e tudo o mais. Além disso, tudo começou no fórum SSYaoi, mas a fanfiction, bem como as ações dos personagens são de minha total criação e responsabilidade, ou seja, transformei um post em uma fanfiction, pois achei que o tema do challenge casava perfeitamente.

Personagens: Camus e Radamanthys como casal e participação de outros personagens de Masami Kurumada. Espero que aproveitem a leitura e, se houver dúvidas quanto à ambientação, me perdoem, estou há tantos anos no RPG que às vezes esqueço que muitos não tem noção do que estarei falando.

**Era uma vez, um amor**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Radamanthys' POV**

Estou cansado e um tanto furioso. Detesto ter que verificar os erros dos outros. Saíra cavalgando em meu cavalo negro fazia tempo ao ter as primeiras notícias sobre um desabamento na estrada de acesso ao castelo de meu senhor.

Lord Camus é alguém que eu respeito e isso é raro. Não costumo respeitar ninguém. Cumpri minha função com a minha habitual eficiência e logo estou de volta ao castelo. Os escravos que me vêem chegar ao longe tratam de estar a postos. Sou responsável por mantê-los disciplinados e não costumo ser muito tolerante a erros. Quando chego mais perto desço do corcel cor de noite profunda e minha capa negra esvoaça ao vento. Ainda estamos pelo meio da manhã e quero relatar tudo que vi ao meu Senhor. Dou um olhar gélido para o jovenzinho que não segura meu cavalo como deveria e ele rapidamente faz o que deve fazer.

- "Alimente-o, escove-o e dê-lhe água. Hell é um bom animal. Muito melhor companheiro que alguns humanos."

O rapaz estremece de medo, mas vai cumprir minhas ordens sem titubear. Viro-me em direção à entrada do castelo. As botas de couro preto e as roupas totalmente pretas que visto não me deixam mais simpático. Ah, não me apresentei... Sou Radamanthys de Wyvern. Cavaleiro fiel a Lord Camus e o que se poderia chamar de um feitor de escravos. Sou forte como preciso, violento por natureza e não encontrei oponente ainda para minha espada. Fui criado para ser impassível e ao mesmo tempo tenho sentimentos fortes em meu peito. Nasci e cresci por aqui e sou temente a Yargo como todo bom cavaleiro deve ser. Não tenho medo de coisa alguma, vou morrer um dia, como todo mundo.

Lord Camus sabe como sou e por vezes me avisa, com seu jeito peculiar de não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, que me excedi um tanto. Droga, esqueci de soltar o chicote do meu quadril. Vou subir ao meu quarto quando sou detido por um murmúrio temeroso de um dos escravos e avisado que me esperam para inspecionar dois escravos nas celas. Dizem-me o nome deles e dou um grunhido como resposta. Dirijo-me às celas.

- "Milo e Aiolos eu presumo." Minha voz não é acolhedora, pelo contrário. Estou cansado, faminto, irritado e atrasado. Não tenho tempo a perder.

- "De pé, os dois, e nem pensem em olhar para mim. Mantenham os olhos baixos e não ousem se mexer ou falar comigo a menos que eu mande. Se quiser algo de vocês, ficarão sabendo."

Aproximo-me primeiro de um jovem de longos cabelos loiros cacheados. Olho-o um pouco. Bonito, alto e forte. Daria um bom amante, isso sim... Pena que não posso ter tais pensamentos. A menos que queira ser preso e castigado. Não que eu aprecie lá muito os escravos, mas meu último amante sofrera um acidente, se encontrou com o fio da minha espada por acaso quando o peguei com uma vagabunda qualquer... Descartável. Como todos os antes dele. Enfim...

- "Nome. Idade. Já teve alguma doença? Tem marcas no corpo? Que trabalhos executa? E faça o favor de dirigir-me a palavra com respeito. Não quero saber de sua vida, não me interesso por você, apenas é um escravo e devo mantê-lo vivo, pelo menos por enquanto."

O jovem responde de maneira calma, dou-me por satisfeito quanto a ele e percebo o olhar um tanto mais desafiante do tal Aiolos. – "Algum problema com autoridade? Posso ensiná-lo a ter respeito e a não me encarar. Adorarei fazer isso, se lhe interessa saber."

A chama nos olhos do rapaz diminui um pouco. Eu posso ser bem ameaçador e sei disso muito bem.

Ordeno que se dispam totalmente e olho-os como se fossem apenas animais. Não há graves ferimentos em nenhum deles. – "Ótimo. Estão aptos para o trabalho. Cada um receberá trabalhos específicos. Falem comigo se eu falar com vocês. Obedeçam e serão bem tratados. Rebelem-se e eu não hesitarei em torturar e matar. Fui claro?"

Obviamente que fui claro. Minha fama transpôs os muros do castelo há muito tempo. Ambos escravos apenas aquiescem e saio para seguir com meus deveres. Os dias não são calmos no reino de Camus e sempre temos muito trabalho, muito frio e alguns distúrbios. O pior de tudo é o sentimento que tenho por meu Senhor. Somos proibidos de amar um igual, sempre foi assim, mas ninguém avisou meu coração sobre isso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os dias passam e meu amor por Camus aumenta tanto que mal consigo me manter concentrado no trabalho. Já não consigo deixar de observá-lo por tempo demais, durante qualquer cerimônia a que eu compareça. Seus ruivos cabelos, a boca bonita, o porte elegante e a fina educação o fazem destacar-se ainda mais. Talvez eu deva me revelar e tentar algo com ele.

No entanto, seria nossa ruína. Não posso permitir que os senhores da inquisição de Yargo tenham motivos para visitar meu senhor.

Meu Lord permanece sério quase todo o tempo, permanece calado e concentrado, cumprindo com seus deveres.

Por dias que se transformam em semanas e meses eu apenas executo todo meu trabalho, como deve ser. Estoicamente condenado a amar sem ser correspondido.

O inverno agora já está tão avançado que estar do lado de fora do imenso castelo é quase impossível. Há notícias nada alvissareiras de que bispos de Yargo estão percorrendo diversos reinos em busca de infiéis.

Se formos pensar realmente a respeito, não há ninguém que seja completamente fiel a Yargo. Seja por descrer de sua volta em algum futuro próximo ou distante, seja por amar um igual, tal como eu amo Camus.

Sou um perfeito cavalheiro, além de fiel e leal cavaleiro de Milord, mas não compactuo das crenças desses tempos em que há escravos demais, pobreza em excesso e fome em demasia. Se há mesmo o tal Deus Yargo, onde ele está que nos abandonou às doenças, ao frio e às guerras?

Mais algum tempo se passa e um emissário traz uma carta selada com o brasão do mais alto arcebispo de Yargo. Levo-a até Camus que a abre em minha presença, lendo-a sem esboçar reação e então algo incrível acontece.

Meu senhor, o homem mais controlado e calmo que já conheci nesta ou em outras vidas, estremece. Quase imperceptivelmente, mas ele estremece. Fico alarmado e curioso sobre o teor da tal carta, mas não me cabe fazer pergunta alguma. No entanto...

- "Milord?" Franzo o cenho e ele apenas me olha por uns instantes a mais do que o normal e me diz que precisa ficar sozinho. Eu concordo, mas fico um tanto preocupado. Vejo-o sair andando e resolvo ir atrás de Milo, que se tornara o melhor escravo que este reino já teve.

Encontro-o na cozinha e conversamos um tanto, há outros por aqui, vários outros serviçais, cavaleiros, empregadas e escravos. Após um tempo, ficamos apenas eu e Milo e aproveito para comer um pedaço de pão. Algo está muito errado. Meus instintos não falham nunca. Levanto-me agoniado e resolvo ir atrás de Camus quando um outro escravo, pálido feito a neve, entra esbaforido e me diz que... O que ele me diz?

- "NÃO!"

Meu grito ecoa pelas paredes frias do castelo e eu olho para Milo como se tudo no mundo não fizesse mais o menor sentido. Vejo pequenos flocos de neve começarem a cair... Camus... Interrogo o escravo e ouço tudo que eu não quereria ouvir nem um bilhão de anos. Minha cabeça gira. Eles conseguiram outra vez. Destruíram minha vida outra vez. Já não bastasse eu ter sido banido de meu reino por não ser o primogênito, como se não bastasse terem me tirado o meu único amigo e primeiro amor...

Valentine...

E agora...

On snow covered mountains

Em montanhas cobertas por neves

My soul lies to sleep

Minha alma jaz a dormir

Silent crying inside

Silêncio chora no interior

My pain is so deep

Minha dor é tão profunda

Milo me pergunta o que há e eu digo a ele que o mundo acabou de se tornar vazio e sem luz alguma. Eu lhe digo que minha vida acabou de perder o sentido e que eu desejo tanto morrer. Ele me olha sem entender muita coisa e eu dou o sorriso mais triste que já dei em minha vida.

- "Milo, apenas... Apenas venha comigo. Vai entender."

Ele pisca os olhos imensamente azuis dele e eu o puxo, beijando-o com toda a dor que arde em mim. Meu Camus... Meu Camus está morto... Solto o escravo que cora um pouco, há o cozinheiro e outros escravos por aqui. Um deles disse que seríamos punidos ou mortos e eu respondo com toda a verdade do meu coração.

- "Eu acabei de morrer. Eu acabei de deixar esta vida. No momento em que meu coração parou de bater no peito de Camus."

Que se dane se alguém vai fazer um escarcéu sobre isso! Que vão para o inferno todos os delatores! Eu sei que foi algo que estava escrito naquela maldita carta! Sempre houve rumores de que meu senhor vinha sendo perseguido pelos bispos de Yargo. Alguém encontrou uma brecha, alguém descobriu algo que ele, Camus, não podia negar. Malditos sejam!

Counting the days

Contando os dias

As time passes by

Assim o tempo passa adiante

Thinking of past times

Pensando no passado

I break down and cry

Eu decaio e choro

Grossas lágrimas se formam em meus olhos e eu pego minha espada. Não há mais nada... Assassino sem perdão e sem mais mágoa não apenas o cozinheiro como todos os escravos e servos e quem quer que fosse que encontro pelo caminho. Milo me segue morto de medo e não ousa dizer nada. Aviso a ele que eu não o mataria, não daquele jeito, e ele parece ficar mais calmo.

Malditos bispos. Maldito Yargo. Maldito mundo.

Agora minha dúvida é pura certeza. Sim, alguém descobriu algo sobre Camus, alguém contou aos bispos que se dirigem para cá numa sanha assassina. Tal como fizeram comigo e com meu adorável e amado Valentine. Não.

A Valentine eu não pude proteger. Mas... Ninguém vai tirar de Camus o que é dele. Ninguém vai tirar você de mim, meu amor. Eu vou te buscar. Eu estou indo meu amor.

- "CAMUS!"

Life will never be the same again

A vida nunca mais será a mesma

Grito loucamente pelo caminho e a neve vem mais rápida e mais fria. Pego cordas, pego tudo que possa precisar. Passo pelas cocheiras e mato todos os cavalos e animais que encontro. Assassino o cavalariço que mal teve tempo de se virar e me ver.

Aiolos surge em minha frente, correndo e eu não hesito. Minha sanidade por um fio não me permite mais divisar o que possa ser certo ou errado. Eu ajo com todos os meus piores e mais negros instintos e a ferocidade que me domina me torna ainda mais temível.

Milo treme de medo e eu o arrasto. Pego uma tocha, ainda é cedo, mas tenho outros planos. Acendo o fogo e começo a atear fogo nos estábulos e no celeiro onde temos grãos. Nada, esses bispos cretinos e desgraçados não terão nada. Nada de Camus. Sir Shaka vem em minha direção e está agoniado. O diálogo é rápido.

- "Lord Shaka, por favor, não me force a matá-lo. Se há algo que precisa fazer, faça-o. Eu vou destruir tudo. Não vão tirar nada de Camus, nada... Se o Senhor ainda não sabe, eu o amava, com toda a força de minha alma e de meu coração, eu o amava tanto."

Ele me olha como se já soubesse e vê os corpos pelo chão, vê o sangue em minha espada. Eu dou um sorriso maníaco e grito no meio do nada, com a neve cada vez mais rápida e fria:

- "CAMUS EU AMO TANTO VOCÊ, TANTO! POR TODAS AS VIDAS DESSE MUNDO MALDITO, O QUE VOU FAZER SEM VOCÊ? O QUE?"

Counting timeless tears

Contando lágrimas intermináveis

Which I split for you

No qual eu choro por você

You are my obsession

Você é minha obsessão

I don't know where you're gone to

Eu não sei aonde você vai

Lord Shaka se vai, parece que ele tem algo a fazer. Eu ateio fogo a tudo que encontro, menos ao castelo. Encontro vários outros nobres, alguns escravos, mas deixo que apenas Ayacos sobreviva. Dou uma gargalhada tensa e insana, digo a ele para ser feliz e o vejo partir. Milo ainda me segue, ele não tem mesmo para onde ir. Ele segura meu braço num arroubo estranho e me fala que eu fui bom para ele.

- "Sim, Milo, o mundo seria melhor se todos fossem bons."

Sigo adiante tomado por um ódio e violência tão grandes que eu tenho certeza que estou louco. Perdi de vez minha sanidade. Camus está morto. Meu amor morreu. Atirou-se de um penhasco ao saber que seria julgado, talvez torturado. Por ter ousado amar. Ele também já amou alguém. Não quero saber quem foi nem desejo saber mais nada. Tudo que me importava nessa vida me foi tirado.

- "Chegamos. Ajude-me."

Olho para baixo e vejo... Estendido num platô vários metros abaixo, o corpo de meu amor. Eu grito e choro de dor e desço rapidamente, cortando minhas mãos e corpo. Não me importo. Chego até ele e vejo seus olhos vidrados, o pescoço quebrado. Ah, meu amor... Por que não veio ter comigo? Eu salvaria você... Juro que salvaria você. Subo novamente, as lágrimas mais fortes ainda, o corpo dele vem comigo. Quando chego ao cume, minha capacidade de discernir sobre o que é aceitável ou não se esvai. Milo me ajuda e eu pego Camus no colo e vou andando com ele como se fosse um bebê. Até converso com ele, como se estivesse vivo, sob o olhar assustado do escravo.

- "Vamos, Camus, temos uma vida toda pela frente. Vamos fugir, para um outro lugar, vamos ficar juntos e seremos felizes. Venha, sei que quer ir. Isso, sorria para mim, sorria para mim, Camus. Ei, Milo, veja, ele sorriu, meu amor sorriu para mim..."

I dream a dream of hope

Eu sonhei um sonho de esperança

Under moonlight stars

Abaixo de estrelas iluminadas pela lua

Tortured by reality

Torturado pela realidade

Which has left its scars

Que deixou suas cicatrizes

Milo concorda com tudo. Vejo sangue escorrer da boca de Camus e limpo desajeitadamente. Ora, mas que coisa, não pode morder os lábios assim meu amor. Logo estamos de volta, o inferno é aqui. Fogo por vários lados, gritos e desespero. Gargalho no meio do fogo. Eu corro com meu amor escada acima. Vejo Milo hesitar, talvez tenha medo.

- "Ei, Milo, venha, quer ser nosso padrinho de casamento? Você ficaria lindo de padrinho... Vem..."

Engraçado, Milo parece entender algo que ainda não compreendi. Ele me dá um olhar um tanto estranho, como se entendesse, como se finalmente entendesse e diz que sim, que seria meu padrinho. Ora, a vida não deve ser só isso, só lutar e morrer, não é mesmo? Ele dá um suspiro resignado. Concordo com ele com um brilho estranho em meus olhos.

- "Vamos, ele precisa de uma roupa nova. Mas antes, pegue aqueles tecidos e água na tina."

Life will never be the same again

A vida nunca mais será a mesma

Limpo meu amor da melhor maneira possível, beijo-lhe a face cantarolando algo bonito, penteio seus cabelos ruivos e os arrumo no travesseiro. Troco toda a roupa de cama, tudo branco e bonito. Do jeito que um noivo deve ter. Abro o armário dele. Sim, a melhor roupa de Camus. Veludo bordado, tecidos nobres, suas botas de montaria negras e reluzentes. Milo me ajuda sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ele tem um olhar resoluto como o meu. Bom rapaz o Milo, quem sabe possamos ficar nós três em algum reino distante.

- "Gostaria de ter filhos Milo? Podemos adotar alguns e ensinar sobre respeito, sobre fraternidade, sobre amor. Que acha? Aliás, Milo, não quero mais que seja escravo. Camus concorda não é mesmo meu amor? Ouviu? Ele concorda. Pronto, você agora é livre!"

Milo sorri tristemente e me diz que eu devia enxergar. Que eu devia ver... Que Camus não está mais aqui... Eu dou outra gargalhada e digo que é claro que ele está aqui. Ele me ama... Camus me ama... Milo chora...

- "Ei, por que chora? Está tudo bem..."

Life will never be the same again

A vida nunca mais será a mesma

Olho para mim mesmo e limpo aqui e ali. Digo a Milo que espere um pouco, saio e os tranco no quarto. Vai que algum bispo nojento chega. Ah, não, nem pensar. Vamos fugir antes, vamos embora antes. Camus adora o frio. Acho que ele cavalgará feliz comigo. Vou ao meu quarto e pego minha roupa de gala. Engraçado, tudo negro. Visto toda a roupa. Puro veludo negro e ouço gritos. Espio pela janela. A comitiva do inferno chegou. Vieram depressa não? Sim, bispos, seguidores, com espadas, correntes e tudo o mais. Logo estarão aqui... Não, seus desgraçados, não vão tocar em mim ou em Camus, ninguém vai!

In a world without feelings

Em um mundo sem sentimentos

My dreams are all dead

Meus sonhos estão todos mortos

No one beside me

Ninguem ao meu lado

I know where I am at

Eu sei onde eu estou

Corro novamente para o quarto. Milo está olhando pela janela e sorri pra mim. Ele parece tão calmo.

- "Não estou bonito? Que acha Milo? Que acha Camus, amor? Hum, está bem, acho que estamos bem. Hora de ir. Vem Milo, vem aqui."

Ele se aproxima docilmente e eu sorrio para ele.

- "Sinto muito Milo, eu sinto muito... Poderia ter sido tão bonito não é mesmo? Beije-me, um último beijo e iremos."

Ele olha para mim, olhos densos de água cristalina e me abre seus lábios. Eu o beijo um tempo e amparo seu corpo que tomba em cima de mim. Minha adaga perfurou-lhe o coração sem mais piedade. Seus olhos vidrados e um meio sorriso no rosto. Eu fecho seus olhos e beijo-lhe levemente a testa. Para que? Viver para que?

- "Ei, Camus, Milo vai conosco. Não é lindo?"

Ouço passos na escada, batem na porta. Desgraçados! Vai demorar para arrombarem, alguns minutos. Tudo que preciso. Coloco Milo aos pés da cama, deitado como a cuidar de nós. Olho Camus, meus olhos profusos de lágrimas de dor, solidão e desespero.

- "Eu hei de te amar, por toda a eternidade eu hei de te cuidar, proteger e amar. Eu sou seu, você é meu. Ninguém vai te tocar, eu juro que será puro até o final dos tempos. Eu te amo Camus, eu te dou meu corpo, minha alma, minha vida e minha morte. Eu te amo tanto!"

Beijo-lhe os lábios inertes e pego a tocha que deixara ali para isso. Os bispos batem na porta.

- "Já vou. Um minuto que Milord precisa apenas terminar de se arrumar."

Os imbecis respondem que sim, que seria melhor que nos entregássemos em paz. Ateio fogo ao quarto. Madeira e tecido. Tudo vai arder antes que eles percebam. O dossel da cama é o último a inflamar-se... Deito-me sentindo a dor das queimaduras e beijo Camus, abraço-me a ele. Minha adaga de prata. Por você, meu amor, tudo foi por você. A adaga desce, meu coração vai parar de bater em segundos. Meu último suspiro é seu... Camus...

Embracing the silence

Abraçando o silêncio

In my loneliness

Em minha solidão

Trying not to fear

Tentando não ter medo

All the things I posses

De todas as coisas que eu tenho

* * *

Nota final: Antes que alguém tenha vontade de reclamar, eu gosto de Radamanthys e Camus. Como fui eu quem escrevi, me dou o direito de escrever com quem eu bem entender. Ok? Obrigada se leu até aqui.


End file.
